


On the Rocks

by sadhungryghost



Series: Drunkin Love [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, drunk drabbles, the aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadhungryghost/pseuds/sadhungryghost
Summary: As Minhyuk pulled himself away from the limp, unconscious arms of Hyunwoo he looked around noticing the wet towels on the floor and empty cans. They were in a hotel bathroom. A hotel bathtub to be specific.





	

Minhyuk wasn't entirely sure what he had expected to happen over spring break, but waking up on top of Hyunwoo's bare chest definitely hadn't come to mind. At least not thinking realistically. 

It had felt like they had been avoiding each other for weeks until yesterday when they were forced to sit beside one another for an hour long drive. No one else had seemed to pick up on the distance the boys were putting between each other until the moment things went silent. Awkwardly silent. And not the typical Hyunwoo awkward silence, the Minhyuk silence. Rare and incredibly uncomfortable for everyone.

Now, Minhyuk attempted to carefully peel himself off of Hyunwoo. He wasn't sure if it was beer, or dried sweat that pulled at his skin. Judging by the smell, and the humidity it could have been both.

Minhyuk thought back to yesterday as he wiped a trail of drool from the corner of his mouth. He remembered checking in to their hotel with Hyunwoo across the room, as far across the room as possible. He remembered dreading the first night of this spring break because of how painful it was to see Hyunwoo trying so hard not to notice him. And for almost two weeks the only hint he had as to what this cold behavior could be related to was a few word texts (or an attempt at a few words). 

Minhyuk remembered reading it, wondering if it came from a place of desperation, or drunken mistake. Either way, it felt too far from the real Hyunwoo. So out of character that he couldn't bring himself to respond to it. Minhyuk knew how nights like that ended. 

Unfortunately they ended like this.

As Minhyuk pulled himself away from the limp, unconscious arms of Hyunwoo he looked around noticing the wet towels on the floor and empty cans. They were in a hotel bathroom. A hotel bathtub to be specific. He turned his attention on Hyunwoo sleeping in an upright position with his head hanging alongside of the tub. It looked far from comfortable, but Hyunwoo was entirely too passed out to notice. Minhyuk was positioned in the tight space between Hyunwoo's legs with his limbs tucked into his body. Minhyuk cringed when he realized they were both in their swimming trunks that hadn't dried properly from last night. 

He tried to lift his body but found it incredibly hard to untangle himself in the cramped space. Hyunwoo's heavy legs didn't budge as he tried to move them. Minhyuk's head was pounding and he was feeling rather impatient with the entire process. He was also feeling rather pissed at Hyunwoo. Being encircled by so much of his skin brought back wafts of memories from last night. They were on the beach, all of them. Kihyun, Hyungwon and Hoseok all sitting by a small fire, and Jooheon and Changkyun close by instigating a game of truth or dare. They had gotten a hotel for the next three days and split the costs to get them there. Hoseok was determined to make their spring break something they could look back on. Too bad, when Minhyuk actually turned to look at what was behind him all he saw were unanswered questions. 

But still, the grip of Hyunwoo's arms around him last night and the way Minhyuk's drunk ears tried to make out the even drunker slurs Hyunwoo whispered into his shoulder... and the way everything felt like he was getting what he wanted... Just to wake up and see it slowly slip away. Dormant once again. It wasn't fair because they were best friends. Something like this shouldn't be happening between them, because they were more important to each other than just alcohol influenced attraction. Weren't they?

He decided now was as good a time as any to find out.

Minhyuk reached his arm over to the water handle thinking he'd probably regret this. He turned it and immediately cold water shot out of the shower head above them. Spraying them both with full force. Hyunwoo's head immediately jerked awake but his eyes still looked closed. He let out a groan as he tried to guard his face with his arms

"KIHYUN!" Hyunwoo roared in aggravation.

"N- not Kih-hyun," Minhyuk trembled trying to sound stern under the cold spray. 

Hyunwoo's face was still twisted up in annoyance as he blinked through the realization that there was a person entwined with him.

"Minhyuk what are you doing?"

Minhyuk cut the water off and pushed his now wet hair back with one hand. He looked at his confused friend, still just as frustrated but a little softer.

"What am i doing? well currently i'm holding back the urge to... to slap you."

Hyunwoo didn't respond.

"But the real question, is what the hell are we doing? Both of us. Here. In a bathtub."

Hyunwoo looked around as if he hadn't considered the oddity of the situation. Any other day he would melt for such a groggy Hyunwoo, grumpy and clueless.

"I don't know." He said lowly with the same frustrated tone before. Today however, Minhyuk wasn't going soft.

"Do you even remember last night? at all?" Minhyuk asked. He surprised himself with the pleading in his voice.

Hyunwoo looked at him blankly and then shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't a careless shrug, but a guilty shrug. Which sent a spark of pure rage through Minhyuk thinking that Hyunwoo had been luring him to this exact moment. Drunken texts, holding him close, slurring incoherent confessions in his ear... and now he was backing off like he had made one of the biggest mistakes of his life. Minhyuk felt his heart drop to his stomach. 

He shoved Hyunwoo's leg away from him and tried to crawl out of the tub. 

"Min," Hyunwoo said holding his temples, "Where are you going?"

Minhyuk ignored him until he made it to the bathroom door, kicking whatever made him stumble. 

"I remember! So- fuck you Hyunwoo!" Hyunwoo flinched, "when you're ready to own up to it, why don't you come and ask me."

Minhyuk turned to storm off when he realized something looked off in the other room. Familiar but not quite right...

"AND WHO THE FUCKS ROOM ARE WE IN?!"


End file.
